memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Space Seed
See also Space Seeds, a TNG comic. | date = 2267 | stardate = 3141.9 | episode = 1x24 | production = 6149-24 | airdate = 16 February 1967 | story = | teleplay = & Carey Wilber | director = | novelization = Star Trek 2 by James Blish }} "Space Seed" was the 24th episode of Star Trek: The Original Series, the 24th episode of the show's first season, first aired on 17 January 1969. The episode was written by and , directed by and novelized in Star Trek 2 by James Blish. Summary On stardate 3141.9, the comes across a ship floating in space. It is found that it is the , a ship lost during the end of the Eugenics Wars in the late 1990s decade. When the crew discover this vessel, historian Marla McGivers, Captain Kirk, Scotty, and Doctor McCoy all beam aboard to see who is still alive. References Characters :Robert Abrams • • Bobby • Clifford Brent • Hadley • • Joaquin • Kati • James T. Kirk • John Kyle • Ed Leslie • Leonard McCoy • Marla McGivers • • Montgomery Scott • Sibahl Khan Noonien • Otto • Spinelli • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Nyota Uhura • unnamed Augments • [[unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel|unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel]] ([[uSS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel]]) Alexander the Great • Augustus • Napoléon Bonaparte • Leif Ericson • Flavius • Lucifer • John Milton • King Richard the Lion Heart • William of Occam • Liam MacPherson • Suzette Ling • Armando Rodriguez Starships and vehicles : ( heavy cruiser) • ( ) Locations Earth • Tau Ceti system • Sol system • Australia • Starbase 12 • Alpha Centauri • Rome • Asia • Middle East • Ceti Alpha Shipboard areas ;USS Enterprise : bridge • transporter room Races and cultures :Augment • Human • Vulcan Technology and weapons :communicator • intercom • sensors • starship • viewscreen • transporter Materials and substances :atmosphere • blood • gas • oxygen States and organizations :Federation • Star Ship Command Ranks and titles :captain • chief engineer • chief medical officer • commander • commanding officer • communications officer • engineer • Federation Starfleet ranks • Federation Starfleet ranks (2260s) • first officer • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • helmsman • medical practitioner • navigator • officer • scientist • science officer • second officer Other references :anesthesia • Morse code • Eugenics Wars • CZ-100 class • English • World War III • Sikh • European • Latin • Oriental • Dark Ages • ox • Botany Bay Colonizing Expedition • Alpha Centauri Expedition • tantalum • sheep • phaser • Scotsman • anatomy • beaming • Bones • boot • captain's log • [[captain's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701), 2267|captain's log, USS Enterprise, 2267]] • clothing • five-year mission • government • homeworld • hour • humanoid • jumpsuit • language • life span • lifeform • log entry • logic • matter • memory • nation-state • pants • • planet • quadrant • races and cultures • rank • regulation • ship's log • [[ship's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|ship's log, USS Enterprise]] • space • star • star system • stardate • Starfleet uniform • Starfleet uniform (2260s) • technology • title • tunic • uniform • universe • weapon Chronology ;years prior to 2267 : Botany Bay floats in space. (prior to episode/novelization) ;stardate 3141.9, 2267 (2260s chronology, [[voyages of the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) (2264 to 2270)|2264–2270 Enterprise voyages]]) : Enterprise travels to Starbase 12. ;2285 : Kirk recalls the encounter with Khan. ( ) Appendices Related stories * ** Depicts the coordinates and maps of the Ceti Alpha system. Background * In the novelization, Khan's full name is Sibahl Khan Noonien. * Also, the last CZ-100 class vessel was produced in 1994, and used for travel within the Sol system. * Human warp drive was invented in 2018. * Khan fought the Eugenics Wars from 1992 to 1996. * The Alpha Centauri Expedition was the first to leave the Sol system and took place in 2018. * Lieutenant Marla McGivers is listed as a Systems officer. Images sS Botany Bay.jpg|The SS Botany Bay. khan Noonien Singh.jpg|Khan Noonien Singh. marla McGivers.jpg|Marla McGivers. kirk 2267.jpg|James T. Kirk. spock 2267.jpg|Spock. mcCoy 2267.jpg|Leonard McCoy. leslie.jpg|Ed Leslie. spinelli.jpg|Spinelli. orderly2267.jpg|Bobby Abrams. brent.jpg|Clifford Brent. kyleSpaceSeed.jpg|Winston Kyle. joaquin.jpg|Joaquin Weiss. kati.jpg|Kati. otto.jpg|Otto. khan and Marla.jpg|Khan and Marla. leif Ericson.jpg|Marla's Leif Ericson. Timeline | prevpocket = A Taste of Armageddon | nextpocket = To Reign in Hell: The Exile of Khan Noonien Singh | voyages1 = TOS | adbefore1 = A Taste of Armageddon | adafter1 = This Side of Paradise | voyages2 = | adbefore2 = | adafter2 = }} External links * * category:tOS episodes